explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-060/308 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Michael Sussman |director= Robert Duncan McNeill |imdbref=tt0572261 |guests=Gary Graham as Ambassador Soval, Brett Rickaby as Yedrin Koss, Richard Anthony Crenna as Guard |previous_production=The Shipment |next_production=North Star |episode=ENT S03E08 |airdate=5 November 2003 |previous_release=The Shipment |next_release=North Star |story_date(s)=Unknown (2153/2154/2155/2156/2165) |previous_story=The Shipment |next_story=North Star }} =Summary= While rescuing Sub-Commander T'Pol from a spatial anomaly, Captain Archer is infected by subspace parasites in his cerebral cortex, resulting in anterograde amnesia. His condition prevents him from forming new long-term memories. This allows him to remember everything prior to the accident, but any new memories fade within a few hours. It soon becomes clear that Archer is not fit for duty, and he is subsequently relieved of his command. T'Pol is granted a field commission to Captain, but the mission fails and Earth, alongside every other human colony, is destroyed by the Xindi weapon. The few surviving humans form a convoy, led by the Enterprise, which travels to the planet Ceti Alpha V. Twelve years pass and Archer, still plagued by memory loss, lives with T'Pol in a house on the colony. They are visited by Doctor Phlox, who eventually engineers a cure. He also discovers that when the subspace radiation treatments kill one of the parasite clusters in Archer's brain, it also vanishes from every other previous medical scan, as if the parasite had never existed. Therefore, since Archer will never have been infected, he would have remained Captain and possibly prevented the chain of events that led to Earth's destruction. Unfortunately, the ship, now captained by Captain Tucker, is observed and attacked by Xindi vessels before the treatments can be completed. Outnumbered and heavily damaged, Phlox, T'Pol, and Archer race against the clock to create a subspace implosion. The ship is destroyed, but their plan works and the subspace parasites (which exist outside the normal space/time realm) are also destroyed by the implosion. The episode ends with the time-line reset; Archer is in sickbay recovering from a physical injury but will never develop the amnesia he originally suffered. =Errors and Explanations= Continuity # When Captain Archer generates a subspace implosion by overloading the reactor, the first explosion occurs at the bow, but engineering and the reactor are in the aft half of the saucer. Perhaps a power surge to the deflector? Nit Central # Aaron Dotter on Wednesday, November 05, 2003 - 9:08 pm: In the beginning of the episode, we see Enterprise attacking the Xindi weapon before it destroyed the Earth. I thought that before that Enterprise's warp nacelle was fused, keeping it at Warp 1.7? How did they get to Earth in time to attack the weapon? Anonymous on Thursday, November 06, 2003 - 2:21 am: Who ever said the weapon could move faster than Warp 1.7? SeniramUK 12:08, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Enterprise could have been sucked into the vortex – or deliberately dragged along by the weapon, so the Xindi could force the crew to witness the destruction of Earth! # Bab on Wednesday, November 05, 2003 - 10:26 pm: A nit, right after loosing the engine a shot in engineering shows the wall map of the ship but both nacelles are flashing normally. Should one light be out? Anonymous on Thursday, November 06, 2003 - 2:21 am: Wasn't it the Intrepid that lost the nacelle, not Enterprise? Sparrow47 on Thursday, November 06, 2003 - 6:49 am: They both lost nacelles, in different ways. The Enterprise lost a nacelle when T'Pol rammed one of the Xindi ships into another. The Intrepid lost a nacelle when the Xindi sliced it off in the final battle. # Keith Alan Morgan on Thursday, November 06, 2003 - 1:00 am: The destruction of the Earth seemed rushed. Shouldn't it, at least, take hours for an 8000 mile-wide planet to explode? Not necessarily. The Xindi main weapon could be designed to destroy a planet just as quickly as the Death Star destroyed Alderaan – a planet very similar to Earth - in Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope, ''' # Rather than admit she loves Archer T'Pol explains her devotion to him because he saved her life? That just seems less logical to me than love. '''Less logical? I think T’Pol’s efforts to help Archer are entirely logical, as she owes him a debt she can never repay, due to him preventing her death. # The Yridian mentions Rigelian Flame Gems. Wasn't it Spican Flame Gems in The Trouble With Tribbles? Where is it written that Flame Gems can only come from one planet? # Why did the Xindi have the Yridian watch Phlox? Did they suspect he might find a cure for Archer and change time? If so, why not just kill Phlox??? Anonymous on Thursday, November 06, 2003 - 2:21 am: I could be wrong but I assumed because he might lead them to more human survivors? There is no reason to suspect the Xindi had any knowledge of Archer or the infection. # Phlox zaps the parasites, then the parasites disappear from a scan made years earlier, so how was Phlox able to remember them? Shouldn't knowledge of them have disappeared from his memory as well? Possibly a residual memory - or an educated guess, bassed on the lower than expected number of parasites in the latest scan. # The Undesirable Element on Thursday, November 06, 2003 - 7:52 am: Usually I don't mind the absence of Travis (I find him boring as a character) but it was just BLATANTLY obvious this week. He was nowhere to be seen. If you show how every character has progressed over 12 years and then leave one out, it's noticeable. Third-Side on Thursday, November 06, 2003 - 11:25 am: Travis died in the attack that resulted in T'Pol taking the helm and using the docked Xindi ship to ram the other. Look closely and you see that Travis is down on the floor and bleeding from the head. Just before she takes the con T'Pol checks his pulse and sort of slumps a bit in sorrow. Well, as much sorrow as a Vulcan is capable of showing anyway. They just never mentioned him later in the episode. But then again, considering the character, why would they? # Perhaps I missed something, but didn't Reed say he was given command of the Intrepid? If that's the case, why is he still on Enterprise during the Xindi attack? (I like Reed's beard too) Third-Side on Thursday, November 06, 2003 - 11:25 am: Tucker says that Reed is going to take command of the Intrepid because Captain So-And-So is stepping down. Not has stepped down but going to step down. So from this I gathered that Reed would take the ship at some later time. But then the Xindi attacked within the next few hours, so that mucked those plans up. # Third-Side on Thursday, November 06, 2003 - 11:25 am: My biggest problem with it came in the beginning when they witness the destruction of Earth. I didn't believe for a second that anyone on the bridge was witnessing the destruction of their homeworld. True, there might be some level of shock induced silence among some. But not one person on the bridge cried out at the sight. Does that seem wrong to anyone else but me? margie on Thursday, November 06, 2003 - 11:56 am: I think nobody on the bridge cried out when Earth was destroyed because they've all known that it's been coming for a while. It's not a surprise to them. Some of them also probably feel guilty, because they survived and weren't able to stop the Xindi. SlinkyJ on Friday, November 07, 2003 - 9:57 pm: Well, I thought the same, not enough reaction from most of the crew. They just sat there and stared. THough, I did notice a no-name extra, the one of the two holding Archer at the beginning of the scene, who I thought did react. I saw him, after letting go of Archer, and then seeing the distruction of Earth, react with a jerk down of his head, and then a pained look on his face. I thought this was well done, by someone who was an extra, and they usually do half the movements, that the stars do. Kinda like the lady who sat at T'Pol's station and just stared. # ScottN on Thursday, November 06, 2003 - 12:59 pm: T'Pol showed way too much pain when her leg was trapped. From what I understand, Vulcans accept pain as a necessary warning signal, but T'Pol's crying and momentary whimpering was un-Vulcan. Influx on Thursday, November 06, 2003 - 1:23 pm: And for nearly having her leg crushed she was certainly walking well in the final scene. Oh, OK, Phlox fixed it. SeniramUK 12:08, November 16, 2018 (UTC) IIRC, her emotional control is weaker due to exposure to anomolies in the Expanse! # Obi-Juan on Thursday, November 06, 2003 - 8:01 pm: Would Tucker's hair really go grey in 12 years? It just seems like the easiest way to show a character's age is to turn their hair grey. Some people go grey haired in a lot less than 12 years! Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise